


Birthday

by r0kudaime



Series: Heat Rises Verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: It's Kyungsoo's birthday, and Chanyeol knows the exact way to his heart.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: Heat Rises Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341025
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Birthday

It was beautiful. Chanyeol had laid out every single dish Kyungsoo loved, complete with a dazzling tray of fish displayed prominently in the middle of the table. His ears twitched happily, tail swaying behind him as his trademark heart shaped smile spread over his face. It was so thoughtful, Kyungsoo absolutely _adored_ it.

“Chanyeollie… it’s so perfect. I love it so much! I love you!” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but exclaim loudly, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pressed up onto his toes so he can grab onto the much taller male.

“Anything for my favorite kitten. Happy birthday Kyungsoo, I love you,” Chanyeol cooed in his deep voice, kissing Kyungsoo’s lips, then his forehead, then the spot between Kyungsoo’s ears that he loved so much.

Said ears twitched happily once more, and he detached himself from Chanyeol, pulling the latter to the table so he could push his boyfriend into a seat. Kyungsoo promptly sat on his lap, pulling the tray of fish close and grabbing the chopsticks, pressing them into Chanyeol’s large hand.

At first Chanyeol didn’t move, just waited quietly until Kyungsoo turned in his spot a bit, glancing up at his boyfriend with wide, pleading eyes, full lips pressed out into a pout. “Yeollie, feed me. It’s my birthday. Please?”

The whining was so cute, how was Chanyeol supposed to resist that? It was impossible, and as such he began to scoop up whatever bites of food Kyungsoo wanted, feeding them to the happily purring hybrid in his lap. It was quiet and sweet, the time they spent working through the array of dishes on the table. Their conversation was quietly whispered between them, with kisses being shared between bites.

Eventually the pair ate as much as they could, and Chanyeol had to carry his sleepy boyfriend back to their shared bedroom. It was obvious that Kyungsoo was so full that he was going to fall asleep soon, laid out on his back, belly round and puffing out his shirt because of how much he had eaten. It was so cute, Chanyeol couldn’t resist taking a picture of him.

Kyungsoo huffed tiredly, reaching out for Chanyeol, who immediately climbed in next to the small male. “Are you sleepy, kitten?” he asked, letting Kyungsoo curl up in his arms, head nestled under Chanyeol’s chin, soft black ears tickling his skin.

“Mhm. It’s nap time. Then after nap time, it’s cake,” the hybrid mumbled, voice already heavy with drowsiness, not even bothering to try and fight his sleep as he usually did. Kyungsoo was just so full and happy, he didn’t want to resist having a nap in the arms of the person he loved most in the world. 

“Okay, kitten. It’s your birthday, we can do whatever you want,” Chanyeol rubbed Kyungsoo’s back, stopping a few times to scratch at the base of his tail, something that _always_ worked to get Kyungsoo to fall asleep. “I love you, take a nap, I’ll be right here.”

Chanyeol’s voice lowered to a whisper, and quick as a light, Kyungsoo’s breath evened out and he was asleep. The purring from the hybrid was soft, and relaxing, and Chanyeol found himself starting to doze off as well. He was happy, more than happy, to be spoiling his boyfriend on his special day like this. And if Kyungsoo wanted to nap, then that’s what they were going to do.

Cake and presents could come later. For now, being in the soft and loving presence of one another was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted a fic in ages, but hi! i really wanted to post something for kyungsoo's bday, but i didn't have the time to write something long or anything. i hope this little drabble helps satisfy some chansooists out there!
> 
> as usual i added to the kittysoo verse, because kittysoo is near and dear to me. 
> 
> hopefully you enjoy this soft and cheesy little thing ♥
> 
> twitter: [@KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO)


End file.
